


A Date To The Ball

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cedric still hasn’t asked you to the Yule Ball-and you want answers.





	A Date To The Ball

Cho Chang.

You didn’t know the girl personally, but you were sure she was a nice enough person.

However, when she was asking your boyfriend to the Yule Ball, you couldn’t help but feel a certain anger towards her.

Of course, it wasn’t her fault.

It’s not like you and Cedric had ever made your relationship known to anyone. Not even your best friends.

And suddenly, you weren’t mad at Cho. No-you were mad at Cedric.

Why wasn’t he willing to let everyone know about you? Why was he still acting single? Why hadn’t he asked you to the ball yet?

You had so many questions-and you were going to make sure you got answers.

“Diggory!”

He looked back at you, a smirk on his face from the joke his friends had just told him.

“Yea?”

“Over here. Now”.

His face fell, recognizing that tone of voice.

“Uh-I’ll be right back”.

He rushed over, following you behind the tree and glancing around to make sure no-one was in earshot.

“What is it?”

You crossed your arms in anger, raising an eyebrow and glaring at him.

“Really? You’re just gonna act like there’s nothing we need to discuss?”

His eyes darted all over the place, looking confused and scared at the same time.

“I…is there?”

You sighed, hating having to look so desperate. But it had to be done.

“Why haven’t you asked me to the Ball yet?”

“What?”

“The ball? Everyone else has a date. And yet-you haven’t said a single word to me about it. Why? Cos you wanna go with Cho? Cos you’d rather be seen with a girl you barely know, than be seen with a guy on your arm?” you asked, completely irritated.

And that irritation grew when you saw the smirk on his face.

“Well-I didn’t ask, because I didn’t think I needed to”, he explained.

But that was the worst answer he could’ve given you, hands fisted and jaw clenched in anger.

“Excuse me? We’ve been dating for over a year. It’s not like there’s a rule saying two guys can’t go to the ball together!” you hissed.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you out of nowhere and holding you tight.

“I didn’t think I needed to ask because I assumed we were already going together”, he clarified, kissing your temple softly and burying his nose in your hair.

“Wait-what?” you asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

“Like you said-we’ve been together for more than a year. Why would I take anyone else?”

“Because…you wanted to keep us hidden?”

“Hidden? Y/n…people know we’re together. They have since…a few weeks after we started dating”.

That was news to you.

“Who?”

“Well-my parents. Friends. People…” he trailed off, not wanting to list the many many people he’d bored to death with stories about you.

“Why haven’t I ever met them?”

“I just assumed you’d be uncomfortable. I know you don’t like things like that-I assumed you’d ask to meet my parents when you were ready”.

“Oh”, was all you could say. You’d thought he was hiding your relationship because he was embarrassed-when in reality, he’d been bragging about you the entire time you were together, only keeping quiet so you’d be comfortable.

“So…we’re going to the Ball together?”

He nodded, leaning down and kissing you slowly, before barely pulling back and brushing his nose with yours.

“There’s no-one else I’d rather go with”.


End file.
